


Blackwater AU Sansa and Sandor

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could of happens if Sansa and sandor had a history before the Blackwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwater AU Sansa and Sandor

 

"North might, be could be." Sansa felt her heart sink at the mention of the North. "I'm going now. Goodbye Little Bird." Then he reached down and kissed her.

"No." Sansa exclaimed. Sandor turned, startled by her response. "Your not leaving me. It's not fair." She pleaded. Her hand had a strong grip on two of his fingers, he knew he could pull from her grasp. But pretended be couldn't for her sake, only for her.

"It, is, fair Little Bird. I'm leaving the service of being Joffrey's dog. That's all I have wanted for so long." She looked disappointed and sad at that reply. Sansa looked down. Sandor turned so he was face on to the Little Bird.

Then suddenly she looked up, teary eyed and lip quivering.

"Do you not think I have wished that. That you could have freedom? I have wanted that since I met you. But is that the only thing you have wanted for so long?" She paused, it was then that Sandor understood. "Have you not wanted to save me? Take me away from here and love me. You cannot leave me now, please." Sandor wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm doing this for your sake. If anyone caught us, we would both be punished. People would say I raped you, that I forced you to do things. I'm leaving Sansa, I want to, I need to." Sansa let go of his hand and retreated into the darkness.

"Don't Sansa. Please, let me see you. I need it to be able to leave." There was no movement apart from him shuffling his feet.

"Then I shall not show myself. Who will protect me when you are gone? Who would you have me love? Joffrey? I will always hate him. Why do you inflict such pain apon me?" Sandor didn't answer her question. Just reached into the darkness to her. Pulling her into the light, they couldn't help but embrace each other. Sansa weeping on his shoulders. He lifted the Little Bird up from her feet a fraction.

When they finally drew apart, Sansa was still crying. But reaches forth again to kiss the dumbfounded hound on his scarred lips. She cried into the kiss. Which did not make it unpleasant, Sansa put her hands on his back. Then Sandor broke the kiss.

"I'll be alone." Sansa cried, quietly uttering words that sent a great pain to Sandor's chest.

"You are a wolf, you have no need for a dog. I'll leave, my ears down and tail between my legs." She clutched his arm with her hand.

"I will always need my Hound." Then Sansa sunk to her knees. A cry, so helpless came from her, that Sandor sunk to his knees in front of her. He tried to stop her crying, comfort her. But then she stopped and looked up at him.

"If you must go, go now. Leave. Go away Sandor." She stood up glaring at him.

"What are you saying?" He stayed low. A dog getting a telling off from its master.

"I'm saying go away." Her chest was rising and falling fast, as she gradually got angry.

"No, don't make it like this. I don't want it like this." Rising up he tried to take her hand, but she stood away from him

"Go away Hound." Her voice rose and did not seem to care, if she called him by his pet name Joffrey had given him.

"So now you call me dog?" She nodded.

"Leave Hound, now go away." Teeth gritted together and trying not to scream she held back most of her anger. Then as he lunged for her, she pushed him away. It didn't do much to him, but he felt hurt inside.

"Stop it Sansa. Don't recoil from me." But she did at all his attempts.

"Go away." She shouted at him. Not loud enough for it to get to Cersei or the other women. Turning away from him, she went to the wall. As he touched her neck she sharply hissed.

"Let go of me." Her breathe ragged and anger deep within made her hot.

"No Little Bird. Please don't do this." His voice sounded like he might cry.

"Go away!" She screamed, for a few seconds. Then all was silent, she suddenly heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Sandor?" She asked into the darkness.

But no reply would reach Sansa Stark. As she stood, crying for her love to return. She saw his white sheep's wool cloak on the floor.

Gathering up the fabric, she scrunched up the end to her chest, not letting go for anything.

She was never able to say sorry to Sandor, or get any absolution for her crime against him. The regret was the worst, and when the new of Sandor's death hit Kings Landing. Sansa excused herself, and cried in her room. Only comforted by Shae. She would always regret the thing she had done that night, how she hadn't asked him to take her in his arms again. Or to kiss her, or maybe, that just maybe. She could have gone with him.

**Author's Note:**

> “Little bird. I knew you’d come.” The voice was a drunken rasp.  
> Outside, a swirling lance of jade light spit at the stars, filling the room with green glare.
> 
> “He yanked her closer, and for a moment she thought he meant to kiss her. He was too strong to fight. She closed her eyes, wanting it to be over, but nothing happened."
> 
> Sansa trying to remembering what truly happened


End file.
